


(lf he was) calm like you

by tzarevnaofsuburbs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Connor is a Mess (Detroit: Become Human), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Dry Humping, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Twincest, Underage Sex, au:they’re humans, no beta we die like men, they’re 17, violence isn’t between nines and connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzarevnaofsuburbs/pseuds/tzarevnaofsuburbs
Summary: Connor and Nines are brothers and sinners.“He tightens his hold on Nines’s cock, slightly sinking his nails to his flesh. “Maybe I should have punched your friend too… Hmm Nines?” Nines grunts, clutching a hand to Connor’s free hand.He gives Nines’s cock one more stroke before tucking it back inside his underwear. “But then again, I’m the better brother. Aren’t I?””
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 6





	(lf he was) calm like you

**Author's Note:**

> calm like you - tlsp
> 
> i’ve written this in 3 days soz about any mistakes

“Sit down, Connor.” Their father’s harsh voice commanded, forcing the sobbing boy to his knees. He looked at Nines as he settled. His head was held down and he seemed to be as stoic as ever against father’s curses and yells. 

“Nines, care to tell me what happened to Connor’s friend?” Connor held his breath. They both recognized the tone, the calm before the storm. Nines didn’t respond, shrugging his shoulders. 

He pulls Nines’s hair back in a rough motion, forcing him to look at him. “Now!” He spats at his red face, the only tell of his fear. Connor dares not to look at the scene unfolding before him, mumbling prayers to himself for it to be over.

The lie comes easily to Nines. “I do not know. He was like that when I got there, father.” The father puts on a wicked smile, the grandfather clock ticking as if on cue.

“It was you then, Connor. Why did you break your friend’s nose, my dear boy?” They know this too. Mercy and tolerance one moment, kicks and slaps the next.

“I-It w-was not me, father. I swear, I beg you-” A sharp pain hits his cheek, resulting Connor to cough the rest of his words. It stings and before the blood can rush to his right cheek the left one gets a smack too. Nines gets his part of the fun as well, in the form of a punch to his guts which drops him to his knees. 

“You filthy _dogs_! Lying to me right in front of my face! Is this how I raised you to be!?” He keeps screaming and hitting, emptying out his lungs.

“I did it father, stop hitting Connor. Please.” Nines manages to choke out, his lip split open. Connor wants to be as calm as he is but can’t stop the sounds coming out from him. He keeps stealing glances at the grandfather clock, a way to try and keep his sanity.

“And why would you do that, Nines?” He averts his focus to him, his nails digging into his shoulder. Connor shuts his eyes, trying to avoid the pain. Like that would work.

“I wanted Connor’s attention.” They both know that’s not an acceptable answer. 

The father huffs out an angry breath, trying to calm his shaking hands. “Connor, out.” He doesn’t register the words at first, blinking his eyes at the two of them. “Out, I’ve said!”

He gets up as fast as he can, seeing nothing but black when he does. He makes it to the door by his memory. He hears the crack of father’s beloved belt hitting what is presumably Nines’s back as he walks down the corridor. Nines doesn’t make any noise. 

——— 

It’s nearly midnight when Connor hears the door creak open. He doesn’t remember what time it was when he passed out on his bed. He looks at the blurry figure in front of the door, the figure doesn’t look back at him. 

“Nines-” He watches as Nines gets to his side of the room, the slashes on his back visible through his white shirt. “Not a word.” He shuts Connor down. He turns his back to Connor as he gets inside the bed, hissing at the pain. 

Connor kicks his bedsheets, trying to find anything to say while Nines pretends to be asleep. He can’t find the right words to say, what would it change anyways? He gets up walking to Nines’s side, not being able to bear it any longer. 

He sees Nines tense at his footsteps and his heart _breaks_. “I know you’re not sleeping.” He gets in the bed, facing Nines. He blows air at his face, making Nines crease his brows and open his eyes. Moon blue eyes bore holes into browns. 

Connor reaches out to him, ironing his angry face with his hands. Nines exhales, the pain on his shoulders seemingly gone. Connor’s hands stop on his cheek, his thumb on the corner of his mouth.

“Why did you do that, Nines?” Connor asks, a whisper. 

Nines takes Connor’s thumb inside of his warm mouth, gently touching it with his tongue. Connor gulps, mesmerized. He feels the inside of his teeth, moist tongue following his finger. Nines moves his head up and down, closing his eyes and taking the whole thumb in his mouth. Connor watches as Nines’s face fills with blood again. He can’t tear his eyes away from the spit that drabbles down Nines’s chin as he pulls out his thumb. 

“This is why, brother. I’d devour you whole if I could.” A shudder makes its way through Connor’s whole body. This is wrong, this is _so_ wrong. Connor knows it and he knows it too. 

He gets away before doing something so shameful and runs for the medical cabinet. He finds the ointment easily but spends a few more moments there to calm himself down. He can feel Nines’s eyes mockingly watching him, calling him a coward.

“Take off your shirt, Nines.” He tries so his voice doesn’t shake. Nines straightens up, complying without a word. The moonlight hitting his back makes the scars look worse, Connor cringes to himself as he gets to him.

“I’m sorry.” He exhales out, putting the ointment on the scars all across his back. Nines doesn’t respond, only shrugging his aching shoulders ever so slightly. Connor tries to smear the ointment as gently as he can, sensing when Nines holds out a flinch. 

Nines holds onto the arm that helps him get his shirt back on. ”Don’t go. Stay with me, please.” Two pleases in one day.

Connor looks at the eyes staring so earnestly at him. How could he refuse his dear brother when he asks so nicely. He gets inside the bed once again, putting the ointment in the drawer next to the bed.

Connor is fixing the unruly piece of hair that’s covering his eyes when Nines wraps an arm around his waist. “Don’t treat me so gently if you don’t want me taking advantage of you, brother.” An empty threat, Connor thinks. His eyes never match his words, always bark and no bite. 

He settles back to Nines’s chest, enjoying the pool of warmth created between their bodies. 

“Goodnight, Nines.” 

———

His school tie is loose around neck, the summer sun hitting his showing skin. He’s frustrated, of course he is. The boy moving up and down on top of him is touching him with his sticky hands. He hates it. 

He doesn’t know why he agreed to this. Perhaps because the freckles on his face reminded him of Connor’s. He’s not as pretty as Connor is though. The sounds he makes are fake too. He wonders what noises would Connor make fucking him. 

The door to the empty classroom opens. “Hey Nines. Are we not leaving ye-” Connor takes a minute, processing the scene before him. His normally beaming face fizzles, his lips turned into a tight lipped frown. 

The boy on top of him hurriedly gets off of him, bodily fluids dripping between his legs. “Shiit. I’m leaving. Don’t tell anyone you’ve seen me here, Connor. But I guess you wouldn’t.” He flashes a dirty smile at him. He practically runs out of the door, his pants still undone. Gross. 

Nines’s expression is one of nonchalance and wickedness. 

I wanted you to see it. I wanted you to want me as much as I want you. 

He opens his legs wider to taunt Connor with it. “Well, brother. What will we do now that you ruined my fun? I didn’t even get to cum.” He wraps a hand around the base of his cock, stroking it slowly. He pulls Connor closer to him with his other hand. Connor blushes, inhaling a sharp breath. 

Nines’s eyelashes flutter. “Lend me a hand, will you? My body still hurts from last week.” Connor takes in the disheveled figure of Nines’s body. He’s pure sin in the form of his _brother_. Drops of sweat trickle down his face, wetting his neck. Connor wants to lick them. 

He takes a step further, Nines’s breathing is getting raggedy now. 

“A-ah...” Nines lets out a quiet noise as Connor replaces his hand with his own. Nines bucks against his hand, craving for any movement. He touches the tip, smearing the precome on his length.

He tightens his hold on Nines’s cock, slightly sinking his nails to his flesh. “Maybe I should have punched your friend too… Hmm Nines?” Nines grunts, clutching a hand to Connor’s free hand.

He gives Nines’s cock one more stroke before tucking it back inside his underwear. “But then again, I’m the better brother. Aren’t I?” He buttons-up his schoolboy pants with a bitter smile. 

He forces his cum-smeared fingers without a warning inside Nines’s mouth. “You like this, right? I could feel your bulge pressed against my back that night.” Nines is embarrassed to the core but still licks the fingers clean. Only _you_ get to see me like this, he thinks. 

The last bell warning the people to empty out the school rings.

But his whole body is focused solely on the feeling of Connor’s fingers inside his mouth and his cock _aches._ He tries to rut against Connor’s knees only for him to pull back to the side. 

“This is your punishment-” The classroom door opens. 

“Connor, Nines? The last bell just rang, what are you still doing here?” Their music teacher asks, her view blocked by Connor’s back. Shit, the neon sign inside Nines’s head blares.

“Sorry Mrs. Stern. I was just helping Nines gather his stuff. We’ll be gone after that.” Connor answers, taking his fingers out with a wet sound.

“Great, be gone before the school gates are locked.” 

She turns away. “Oh, and Nines?

“Yes… Mrs. Stern?” Nines forces the sounds out, his mouth full of saliva and semen.

“Don’t forget to practice on your piano piece.” He grunts as an answer, hoping that she will leave them alone. She finally closes the classroom door, leaving them alone. Her heels echo on the empty corridors as she walks back to her office.

———

A fast-paced piano piece is heard throughout the halls of the mansion. Connor knows that it is the third movement of the Moonlight Sonata. 

He looks at his dusty violin left to rot in some corner of the room. His father had beaten him when he missed a note on a recital and his mother hadn’t said a thing. She had disappeared from their lives not so long after that. Smart of her.

Connor couldn’t touch his violin after that, no matter how many times Nines asked him to play something. Nines was the prodigy child, afterall. How could he understand how he felt?

Connor hated how he didn’t make any mistakes while playing, how he didn’t give into his excitement. He hated being weak like this. He wanted to rip the wires of his piano.

Nines and his long bony fingers hitting the correct notes. Nines and his stupid ways of protecting him. Nines and his emotions that he only reveals to Connor. 

Oh, how he wanted to destroy him. Make him cry until he can’t feel anything but exhausted. Nines would let him too. Stupid boy. 

The stupid boy enters the room, greeting Connor with a nod. He flexes his fingers as he looks around the room aimlessly. He settles on a book with a blue cover. 

“Mrs. Stern keeps pestering me to ask you to take up the violin again. You are better at it than anyone I know, Connor.” 

Connor doesn’t respond. Instead he pushes a hand down his pants. How good it feels to finally touch himself. He’s been pent up all week.

He doesn’t know if Nines notices his hand working his cock under the sheets. He finds that he doesn’t really care either way. He lets out a small sigh, sure to attract his brother’s attention. 

“Are you-?” He asks, not sure what to expect in response. This is dangerous. It’s sin. They should both know it by now yet Nines somehow finds himself at Connor’s feet. 

“Shit, Connor. You’re so pretty.” He is indeed. His cheeks are flushed, making the blessing that is his freckles appear more prominently. He swallows to himself when Nines pulls the covers down, spreading Connor’s legs to make way for himself. He takes off his pants with a rush, Connor raising his hips to aid him. 

He makes his way from his thighs to his clothed cock, peppering kisses wherever he can. He nuzzles Connor’s half-mast cock, licking the wet patch of cloth. He gets sweet sounds from Connor in return, making his own cock twitch. He wants to taste it, to savour it. But he knows he can’t. Connor wouldn’t allow it. 

So he does the next best thing.

He flips Connor around, putting him into all fours.

“Nines, no.” He commands, wrapping his arms around his pillow.

Nines takes off his pants as well, leaving him only in his underpants. “I won’t- Just trust me.”

He props his hips against the plush crevice of Connor’s bare ass. Connor’s breath hitches and his ears are on fire. Nines can’t help but rub his clothed cock against his clothed hole. The friction makes them both go crazy, so close yet so far away. 

“I’d let you do this to me bare, Connor. I’d let you slam into me until I cried.” Connor can only groan, putting his hand inside of his boxers again. Nines quickens his movements too, hitting that one spot until it creates stars in the back of his eyes. 

“Don’t cum before I do, Nines. You don’t deserve that.”

Shame fills Nines’s stomach. Connor sits up straight, turning his body to face him.

“I don’t know why this became a group activity. I was doing fine by myself.” He raises a brow to mock Nines and Nines is at his limit. He climbs on top of his brother, wrapping his legs around him. His movements are frantic and he is breathing heavily against Connor’s ear.

“U-uh. Who said you could do that?” Connor tuts, pulling Nines’s hair.

“I need to- I have been waiting all day.” Nines _begs,_ tears of frustration beginning to sting his eyes. Connor wraps his other hand around his cock, stroking with purpose. Nines watches in silent gasps as Connor brings himself off, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Connor touches him inside his clothing, taking advantage of the dripping wetness as lube. “H-ah...I can’t hold it much longer.” Nines wraps his arms around Connor’s back, rutting against his hands. He comes in a few strokes, leaving him breathless. 

———

Connor gets out of the bath. He’s not surprised to see Nines still laying on his bed. He wears his fresh underpants and pajamas. 

“Your turn to bathe.” He calls to Nines.

“Connor-“ Nines starts. 

“I _despise_ you.” Connor shuts him up and he can’t stop himself. Words accumulated with years of venom spill from his mouth. He wishes he never had been born. He wishes for him to be dead. He doesn’t know if he’s talking about himself or him. 

They are one and the same anyways.

He doesn’t know when he starts shrieking, tears choking up his nose. 

He hates being _human_ , being this weak.

He doesn’t know when Nines isn’t on the bed no more but by his side.

Their lips are connecting and he hates it because he won’t ever get to feel like this again.

He doesn’t know when Nines starts sobbing against his lips too.

And for the first time in his life, Connor is as calm as he is.

“Goodbye, Nines.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...someone had to fill up the quota of hell...


End file.
